Between The Sheets
by AlphaWolfAleric
Summary: Itachi breaks into the house of a young woman and proceeds to take her virginity.


A voice from the black corner of the room alerted her to the fact that she wasn't alone. "I see you're finally awake." A figure moved out of the shadows and the red Mangyekou Sharringan lit up in his face. She quivered in fear as the murderer of the Uchiha Clan stepped closer to her. He dropped his cloak and she saw him standing there naked. She shook fearfully knowing what his plan was. He sat on the edge of her bed. His hand was so gentle as it lay on her shaking thigh, "Why are you afraid Alkura?" She couldn't bring herself to pull her leg back, "You're a killer." He smirked, "And a killer lover. Let me show you." He leaned up and kissed her lips passionately. She couldn't help but kiss back. She did find the eldest living Uchiha very attractive. Her body fell as putty in his hands as he undid her bra and threw it across the room. In no time her panties were also across the room and his hands were exploring every crevice of her body finding every spot that made her moan and arch. His lips busied themselves on her lips, neck and shoulders for a while as his hands wandered the rest of her body. His fingers slipped into her most personal area and felt around. She opened her eyes shocked having never been touched down there by anyone but herself. In the flickering light of the candle at her bedside she saw that the eldest Uchiha's manhood stood straight up. Her hands were frozen in half fear half pleasure but he pulled her hand down to his hardening member. She gently took it in her hand and rubbed. He moaned and his back tensed. His lips went to her right breast and his free hand busied itself with her left breast. She arched into his lips and her hips bumped against his. Her claws grazed over his hard and hot organ. His moans turned her on more. Heat built up in her stomach. She began to leak fluids onto his fingers. He pulled out his fingers and slowly licked them off. Then he lined his member up to her most private of places. She closed her eyes and he paused, "Are you still an innocent?" She nodded. He sighed, "I will be gentle." She nodded again believing him. He kissed her lips softly as he pressed slowly into her. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt the barrier inside her rip open to allow for his length. Blood seeped out around him as he began to thrust into her slowly and gently. She dug her claws into his back drawing blood. Her nose burned from the scent of human blood and she licked off her long nails. It seemed to turn Itachi on even more when she did this so she dipped her fingers in the blood again and traced every curve of his upper body after a moment she followed the lines with her tongue. He moaned and his thrusts came harder and faster pleasuring her to no end. Finally he released deep into her. Her fluids drenched his member. He collapsed against her, panting, "You're wonderful Alkura..." She panted back, "You make me feel so full..." She didn't know where the statement had some from but it seemed to please the Uchiha man on top of her. His now softened organ slid out of her cavity and she felt strangely empty without his length inside her. His weight did not leave her though and she pulled him even closer by wrapping her arms around his shoulders pressing her pert nipples into his chest. He groaned, a sound like soft music to her ears. "Alkura, no more for tonight." She whimpered and slowly traced down his body to his member, "You're a mess..." She could feel her blood and fluids still dripping from her and him. "Let me clean you up." She very slowly turned him onto his back and shimmied down so that her heated breath bathed his soiled organ. He groaned again and became aroused quickly. Her lips went to work cleaning her fluids and blood from his thick member. Neither of them heard the tearing of her bedsheets as his fingers clawed at them in pleasure. By the time she had him sufficiently cleansed he was throbbing furiously in her mouth. She gently bit down and a stream of hot seed shot into her mouth. She looked up at him and he moaned out, "Swallow it..." She did as she was told and that hot sticky liquid coated her throat in the most heavenly way. She lay against his hips, hot breath bathing the joint. He shifted under her, "Alkura..." His voice was strained and tired, "I'm only human Alkura... I don't have your stamina..." She nodded against the flesh of his hip and sat up, "I understand." She went into the shower and when she returned he was gone. She lay on her decimated bed and slept soundly.


End file.
